Lips and Fingers
by itsathenazi
Summary: Jimin memainkan bibir menggunakan jarinya sepanjang vlive. Hukuman apa yang akan Jimin dapatkan? Spin off/canon apa yang terjadi pada jimin setelah vlive berakhir Yoonmin yoon!top seme dom jim!bottom uke sub. BTS fanfiction


**LIPS AND FINGERS**

 **Main Cast(s):**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Genre:**

 **NSFW/NC/SMUT, Romance, General**

 **Pair:**

 **Yoonmin not minyoon**

 **Yoon!top Jim!bottom**

 **Warning!**

 **BL, Yaoi, BoyxBoy, Canon**

 _ **THIS**_ _**FIC CONTAINS MATURE SCENE. READ IT ON YOUR OWN RISK!**_

 **Summary:**

 **"Jimin memainkan bibir menggunakan jarinya sepanjang v _live_. Hukuman apa yang akan Jimin dapatkan?"**

Jimin baru mematikan vlivenya. Dia akan membuka chat dan twitter sebentar—melihat reaksi ARMY terhadapnya—lalu mandi dan bersiap tidur. Tubuhnya cukup lelah selepas konser tadi, bahkan saat live pun dia bingung mau melakukan apa karena dia mendadak melakukan live itu kepalang janji saat fanmeeting tadi.

Jimin tidak sadar bahwa bahaya mengancam ketenangan yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini.

Bahaya itu bernama Min Yoongi, yang sudah menahan ketegangan selama menonton Jimin live.

Jadi, saat Jimin sedang bersender di sofa-balkonnya itu, Jimin mendengar pintunya diketuk berkali-kali.

Tok tok tok tok

"Siapa?" teriaknya.

Sungguh, dia sudah dalam posisi yang nyaman dan malas berpindah untuk membukakan pintu. Lagipula apakah orang itu tidak tahu apa gunanya bel?

Orang itu menjawabnya dengan ketukan lagi.

Tok tok tok tok

 _Mungkin itu Taehyung yang iseng_ , pikir Jimin. Dia pun berteriak lagi,

"Diamlah Tae, aku sedang tidak ingin bermain!"

Hening.

Jimin pikir Taehyung sudah pergi. Ia pun asyik mengscroll twitternya lagi. Sebagian besar berisi cuplikan vlivenya tadi. Lebih tepatnya cuplikan tentang dirinya yang memainkan bibirnya yang tebal itu.

 _O-ow, semoga Yoongi-hyung tidak menonton vliveku tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak sadar aku sesering itu memainkan bibirku,_ batin Jimin.

Terakhir kali dia live di tempat yang sama tahun lalu dan beraegyo berakhir dengan sakit pinggang saat bangun. Jimin baru ingat akan hal itu.

Tok tok tok tok tok

Sayangnya, orang yang Jimin kira sudah pergi ternyata masih di depan pintunya.

"Aish, siapa sih. IYA BENTAR!"

Jimin pun akhirnya menyerah. Ia pun menyimpan handphonenya di nakas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Tak lupa dengan kibasan rambut ala Jimin yang sering diolok-olok oleh Jungkook.

Jimin membuka pintu sambil mengomel.

"Yak! Apakah kau lupa fungsi bel, Tae—

Hyung?"

Jimin salah mengira. Yang berdiri didepan kamarnya saat ini bukanlah Taehyung, melainkan orang yang dia takuti saat ini, Yoongi.

Yoongi menatapnya tajam. Tapi tatapannya aneh, seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Jimin pun waswas. Dia tidak membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, dan hanya berdiri di depan pintu.

"E-eh, Yoongi-hyung. Kukira tadi Taehyung yang mengetuk. Ada ap—

Mmfhhtt—"

Belum sempat Jimin melanjutkan, bibirnya sudah disambar oleh Yoongi yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan godaan makhluk indah di depannya itu.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin masuk ke kamar sambil terus melumat bibir yang lembut itu.

Jimin mencoba menahan Yoongi, tangannya yang mungil mendorong dada Yoongi. Namun, tenaga Yoongi saat sedang bernafsu jauh lebih besar, dan ciuman Yoongi membuat lutut Jimin terasa lemas.

Yoongi menendang pintu sampai tertutup, tangannya menahan tengkuk Jimin agar tidak menjauh. Ia mendorong tubuh Jimin menempel pada dinding, sambil terus melumat bibir atas dan bawah Jimin secara bergantian.

Tangan kiri Yoongi turun ke bawah dan meremas bokong Jimin.

"Ngh—" Jimin mendesah kecil. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Yoongi untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Jimin, mengajak bertarung lidah yang membuatnya hilang akal saat menonton video tadi.

Jimin meremas baju bagian depan Yoongi. Yoongi dan tongue technologynya selalu membuat Jimin kewalahan.

Saat Jimin merasa oksigennya sudah sangat menipis, ia pun memukul mukul dada Yoongi untuk melepas ciumannya.

Yoongi pun akhirnya melepas ciumannya. Ia melihat Jimin yang terburu-buru menarik napas. Bibir Jimin yang sudah tebal terlihat agak membengkak dan lembab oleh saliva yang entah milik siapa. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang makin meningkatkan libido seorang Min Yoongi.

"H-hh hh hyung..." Jimin merengek.

"Kau nakal, Sayang... Kau tahu berapa lama aku menahan diri untuk tidak menggedor kamarmu hm?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengusap lelehan saliva di bibir bawah Jimin.

Jarinya merasakan kelembutan ranum yang selalu menjadi candu baginya bahkan mengalahkan musik yang merupakan jiwanya.

"H-hyung menontonnya?" Jimin balik bertanya dengan suara lirih.

"Sejak awal. Jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab, Baby," bisik Yoongi dengan nada rendahnya sambil menuntun tangan Jimin yang mungil ke gundukan di celananya yang sudah terasa sangat sesak.

Jimin yang merona tapi tetap membalas–menantang, lebih tepatnya.

"Apakah kita akan melanjutkannya di dekat pintu seperti ini, Hyung?"

Maka Yoongi pun tanpa banyak bicara lagi langsung membungkam Jimin kembali dengan ciuman panjang yang berapi-api.

Tangan Yoongi mengangkat kedua kaki Jimin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya, dan menggendongnya sambil terus menghisap ranum cherry Jimin-nya.

Tangan Jimin pun otomatis melingkar di leher Yoongi, mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Yoongi meski selalu kalah.

Yoongi menggendong Jimin dan membawanya ke sofa dekat jendela tempat Jimin ngelive sebelumnya. Yoongi merebahkan Jimin di sofa tersebut.

Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi yang hendak melepaskan celananya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Yoongi.

"Hyunghhh disitu ada kasur, kenapa malah -ngh- disini?" tanya Jimin.

"Karena videomu membuatku menginginkan untuk melakukannya di sini. So just be a good boy and do as I told, understand Baby?"

"N-ne, Hyunghh"

Yoongi pun menciumi seluruh wajah Jimin, sedikit mengulum bibir Jimin, untuk kemudian beralih mengulum cuping telinga, memainkan anting panjang Jimin dengan lidahnya. Tangannya meraba permukaan perut halus Jimin yang sudah tidak memiliki abs lagi itu.

Tangan Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi melampiaskan perasaannya karena sungguh Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Beralih dari telinga, Yoongi pun mulai menghisap leher Jimin, sedikit menggigit dan menjilat namun tak sampai meninggalkan bekas karena bahaya jika ketauan kamera para fansite yang sangat jeli itu. Gigitan nyamuk tak akan sebesar itu bukan?

Jadi Yoongi terus menghisap leher jimin, lalu ke tulang selangka, sementara tangannya merambat ke atas menyentuh puting Jimin yang sudah mengeras. Yoongi menekannya, menarik dan memelintir puting Jimin yang menyebabkan Jimin mendesah keras.

Merasa terganggu oleh baju dan blazer yang Jimin pakai, Yoongi pun menghentikan cumbuannya dan melepas baju Jimin.

Setelah baju Jimin terlepas, Yoongi pun menghisap dada Jimin, menggigit dan menjilatnya dengan keras, kali ini sampai meninggalkan tanda karena bagian dada tidak akan terekspos alias aman. Yoongi menggoda puting Jimin dengan lidahnya, menghisapnya seperti anak bayi yang kehausan, menggigit kecil sampai Jimin tidak tahan dan semakin kuat mengacak rambut Yoongi.

"Yoongi-hyunghhh kumohon..."

Yoongi sudah bilang bukan bahwa dia sangat suka suara Jimin yang mendesah di bawahnya. Jadi dengan mengabaikan rengekan Jimin, tangan Yoongi pun meremas pelan kejantanan Jimin di balik celana yang ia pakai. Yoongi membuka resleting dan menarik celana dan celana dalam Jimin sekaligus. Sekarang Jimin sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Dapat ia lihat kejantanan Jimin yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan cairan precum di ujungnya.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis sementara Jimin menutupi wajahnya yang merona ditatap seperti itu.

"Hyuuung jangan menatapku seperti ituuu..." rengek Jimin masih sambil menutup mukanya.

"Kau indah, Sayang," balas Yoongi.

Jimin memang indah, apalagi dalam keadaan telanjang dan kacau dengan kissmark di sekitar dada dan perut yang merupakan hasil karyanya yang paling indah.

Yoongi merangkak kembali ke atas Jimin, Jimin pun melepas satu tangannya dari mukanya dan menarik-narik kecil ujung baju Yoongi.

"Hyung licik, pakaianmu masih utuh..."

Yoongi yang gemas melihat jari Jimin pun meraihnya dan mengulumnya satu persatu. Rasanya ia ingin memakan jari-jari itu karena gemas.

Jimin yang merasa Yoongi malah asyik mengulum jarinya pun menarik tangannya dari kuluman Yoongi.

"Hyung iihhh" rajuk Jimin.

"Hahaha, baiklah, kau sudah tidak sabar eoh," kekeh Yoongi.

Jimin kembali merona saat melihat Yoongi bangkit dan melepaskan pakaiannya satu persatu. Ia merasa kepanasan padahal AC kamarnya menyala. Pesona seorang Min Yoongi memang tak tertahankan.

Saat Yoongi melepaskan celana dalamnya, Jimin akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Wajahnya yang sudah merah semakin merah lagi. Meskipun sudah sering melakukannya, tapi Jimin masih merasa malu sendiri saat melihat kejantanan Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat bayi kecilnya memalingkan wajah dan mulai bergelung untuk menutupi badannya pun tertawa kecil. Bayi kecilnya ini sangat menggemaskan, rasanya ia semakin ingin menghancurkannya dalam kenikmatan.

Yoongi menarik kaki Jimin yang tertekuk, meregangkannya, dan memosisikan dirinya di antara kedua kaki Jimin yang terbuka. Ia meraih kejantanan Jimin, meremasnya pelan, sementara Jimin menegadahkan kepalanya dan mencoba mencari pegangan atas serangan kenikmatan ini. Ia pun mulai mengocok pelan kejantanan Jimin dengan tangan kiri sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke muka Jimin.

"Kulum," titahnya.

Jimin pun menurut dan meraih tangan Yoongi lalu mengulum jarinya. Jimin terlihat semangat mengulum jari Yoongi, membuat kejantanan Yoongi berkedut.

Ia harus mempercepatnya.

Maka Yoongi pun semakin mempercepat kocokannya. Bibirnya pun tidak tinggal diam, melainkan ikut menjilat dan mengulum kejantanan Jimin. Jimin jadi tidak fokus antara mengulum jari Yoongi dan mendesah karena dia merasa sebentar lagi akan sampai.

Setelah beberapa saat, Jimin pun akhirnya melepaskan kulumannya.

"Hyunghh aku sampai—"

Jimin pun mengeluarkan spermanya di tangan Yoongi.

Jimin masih mengatur napasnya saat Yoongi memasukkan satu jarinya yang sudah dilumuri saliva dan sperma itu ke lubang Jimin.

"Nghhh..." racau Jimin.

Saat Yoongi menambahkan jarinya menjadi dua, Jimin pun memekik kesakitan.

"Sabar Sayang, sebentar lagi ya," Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Jimin dan mengecup dahi Jimin.

Yoongi pun mulai menggerakkan jari panjangnya untuk melonggarkan lubang Jimin yang ketat itu, dan menambahkan satu lagi jarinya di saat Jimin terlihat mulai terbiasa. Saat Yoongi masih memajumundurkan jarinya, tiba tiba Jimin memekik.

"Ahh.." ternyata Yoongi menekan sweetspotnya.

Yoongi yang merasa sudah cukup foreplaynya, menarik Jimin untuk duduk. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Jimin dan mengarahkan tangan Jimin untuk gantian mengocok kejantanannya.

Jimin pun membungkuk dan melingkarkan jari mungilnya melingkupi kejantanan Yoongi. Yoongi menggeram rendah, ini sesuai imajinasinya tadi. Jari Jimin yang mungil itu sangat cocok terlihat mengocok kejantanannya yang sudah sangat keras.

Jimin mengocok kejantanan Yoongi, dari pelan menjadi semakin cepat. Ia pun mulai mengulum kejantanan Yoongi, menghisapnya seakan sedang menjilat es krim. Bibirnya yang lembut bersentuhan dengan kejantanan Yoongi membuat Yoongi semakin tak tahan untuk segera keluar.

Yoongi tentu saja tak ingin keluar sia-sia hanya di luar, maka ia menghentikan Jimin. Yoongi menyuruh Jimin untuk berdiri, sementara ia sendiri bergeser untuk duduk ke pojok dan meluruskan kaki kirinya. Kaki kanannya ia pijakkan ke lantai. Seperti posisi Jimin saat live tadi, bedanya ia sedikit miring ke kiri.

Yoongi lalu menarik Jimin untuk duduk di pangkuannya—posisi uke on top.

"Karena kau nakal, jadi hukumanmu adalah kau yang harus bergerak untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan," ucap Yoongi sambil membelai lembut pipi Jimin.

Jimin pun hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mulai memosisikan dirinya di pangkuan Yoongi. Jimin meraih kejantanan Yoongi dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya yang berkedut. Kejantanannya sendiri terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan Yoongi. Jimin bertumpu pada lututnya, sementara tangannya berpegangan pada dinding dan jendela di belakang Yoongi. Ia mengangkat badannya, lalu mulai memasukkan kejantanan Yoongi ke lubangnya.

"Ssshhh kau sangat ketat, Baby," puji Yoongi.

"Hyunghhh," racau Jimin. Ia merasa penuh sekaligus enak meski sakitnya masih sedikit terasa—jari dan kejantanan ukurannya berbeda,bung.

Setelah merasa terbiasa, Jimin pun mulai menaik-turunkan badannya.

"Nghh... Yoongi-hyungh..."

Kejantanan Yoongi tepat menumbuk sweetspotnya. Tangan Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi.

Yoongi memegangi pinggang Jimin, mencegahnya agar tidak jatuh sambil membantunya untuk mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya ke lubang Jimin.

Jimin berhenti sebentar, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang putus-putus sebelum menaik-turunkan badannya lagi. Kali ini Yoongi yang kasihan pada bayinya yang kelelahan pun membantu menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan arah berlawanan dengan Jimin. Yoongi menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat Jimin mendesah semakin keras. Keduanya merasa sangat panas terlepas dari AC dengan suhu yang rendah.

Tangan Yoongi yang menganggur pun mulai mengocok kejantanan Jimin yang terus mengeluarkan precum. Bibirnya menghisap puting Jimin yang sangat tegang, menjilatnya sampai Jimin rasanya ingin pingsan dengan serangan kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Yoongi merasa Jimin akan segera keluar karena lubangnya semakin menyempit dan berkedut semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Jimin sudah terlihat kepayahan di pangkuannya.

"Bersama, Babyhh"

"Ne, Hyunghh."

Mereka pun mencapai puncak bersamaan. Yoongi mengeluarkannya di dalam lubang Jimin, sementara Jimin menyemprotkan spermanya ke dada dan perutnya dan Yoongi.

Jimin lalu ambruk di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Good job, Baby. Kau anak yang baik," Yoongi mengecupi muka Jimin. Jiminnya terlihat sangat seksi selepas orgasme. Dan keadaan Jimin yang kacau sehabis orgasme dengan bibir bengkak dan kissmark bertebaran seperti ini membuat Yoongi tegang kembali.

Jimin yang merasa kejantanan Yoongi yang masih berada di lubangnya mengeras kembali, langsung menengadahkan wajahnya dan memasang wajah protes ke Yoongi.

"Hyung!"

"Jangan salahkan aku, Baby. Wajahmu yang terlihat lemah seperti itu membuat adikku kembali semangat," kekeh Yoongi.

"Tapi aku lelah, Hyung!" ucap Jimin.

"Sekarang giliranku yang bekerja, dan kau nikmati saja, Baby."

Belum sempat Jimin memprotes kembali, Yoongi sudah membungkam kembali bibir Jimin dengan bibirnya dan menggendong Jimin ke kasur.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam panjang —lagi— bagi keduanya. Mari doakan Jimin besok masih bisa berjalan dengan baik.

끝

A/N

KYAAAAAA AKU NULIS APA INI YAAMPUUUNNN. 2k words untuk NC pertamakuuu. Salahkan Jiminie yang sangat menggoda di vlive kemareeen. Mana selcanya Yoongi kaya abis anuan aduh aduhhh.

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Vlive Park Jimin merupakan solo vlive member groupband pertama yang mendapatkan 1 milyar heart.**_

Yoongi menunjukkan berita tersebut ke Jimin yang berada di sampingnya.

"Masih mengelak bahwa kau mempunyai impact yang besar huh? Berapa banyak coba orang diluar sana yang membayangkan untuk bisa merasakan bibirmu yang lembut itu?"

"A-aku kan tidak sadar, Hyung. Aku hanya bingung mau ngapain waktu itu, jadi aku memainkan bibirku seperti itu. Lagipula Hyung juga sudah membuatku ga bisa jalan kan besoknya!"

"Yah, aku hanya mengingatkanmu. Kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, maka kau tau apa hukuman yang akan kau dapat." Yoongi pun melengos pergi.

"DASAR BYUNTAE!" teriak Jimin.

정말 끝


End file.
